Incorruptione
by BlackHorse99
Summary: When you're the last of your kind, what do you do? Fall in love with the enemy? Kill your best friends? Get captured? Eclipse will have to decide.
1. Chapter 1

I am Eclipse, a teenage girl who sucks life out of my victims. Literally. I drink life. No, I am not a vampire. I am a Vitus. I am in a normal boarding school, and act normal. i just go hunting (animals) on campus when i am "thirsty".

Vampires and werewolves exist, thanks for asking, and they both like to kill Vituses. There was a war a long time ago, and every single Vitus, excluding me, was killed. Don't ask me why, cause I really don't know.

The boarding school I go to has a pretty nice dorms, and I used to have one to myself. The school announced over the daily announcements that we had received three new boys. Then they walked in to the video screen. The first was tall, skinny and had raven black hair that almost covered his eyes- Vinny. The second was only slightly taller than the first, and he had bleached blonde hair- Drew. The third was the shortest, yet still at least 5' 9"- Ryan. He had brown hair with choppy bangs in the front.  
Later on in the day the principal sent for me. Apparently I was getting a roommate, which turned out to be Vinny. I couldn't believe this. Not only do i have to share a room with a member of the male gender, but now I have to adjust my feeding schedule so I wouldn't be creeping him out if I left late in the night. I shuffled my way to my room, opened the door, and there, on one of the two beds, sat Vinny. He was unpacking his clothes, and turned around to see me. I immediately blushed. Or, to a human, what should have been blushed. Vinny was quite breathtaking. He spoke to me for the first time.  
"Why hello new roommate! I hope I'm not bothering you." I quickly shook my head no. He smelled good, too good, and my fangs elongated at the scent. I had to go hunt immediately, or else we might have a campus murder story. I quickly excused myself from our room, telling him I would give him some privacy to unload his things, and then I took off to the forest near campus. As I drained a deer, I started thinking. These boys all smelled divine, which is unnatural for a human. I ran back in time for dinner, where the three amigos were not present. I ate human food even though I could live off of others. Human food tastes good, but still not as good as a life source.  
I went back to the room, put on a cami and skinny jeans, and laid in bed. At around 2 a.m., Vinny walked in. I pretended to be asleep as I watched what he did. He went to the fridge, grabbed a water, and proceeded to lie down on his bed. He turned over to look at me and said quietly,  
"Wow! You're still awake!"  
I sit up and answer,  
"Yeah... I don't sleep much." He sits back up. Then I ask him about Ryan and Drew.

"Drew, Ryan, and I are actually adoptive brothers. Our foster parents actually died in a gun accident 10 years ago." Vinny said, his black eyes full of secrets that I would probably never know. I sympathized and told him I was sorry for his loss. He brushed it off. I told him I actually was tired, cause it had been a long day. I laid back down, and the he came over and whispered in my ear,"Good night. Have sweet dreams Eclipse."  
The next morning I was greeted with knocking on the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Ryan and Drew. "Is Vinny here?" They asked. I told them no, because he had gone out early to take a walk in the woods. So they decided to hang with me. Then Drew asked the weirdest question. "Have there been any.. Umm... weird people coming around this area?" I sarcastically said, "Besides you guys no." Ryan laughed. I could get used to these three boys. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was going great at school, until yet another new student comes. But this time, this dude is all muscle, has messy black-brown hair, and wears a leather jacket with the collar turned up. Punk. His name is Alex. He comes right up to me and smiles.

"You're pretty beautiful babe. You know that?" He's not really my type. But he also smelled divine, but in a different way than my three other guy friends. He reaches out for my hand, and I shy away.

"I..uh...have to get to class. BYE." I walk away quickly. Later, back in the room with Vinny, I tell him about Alex. After i tell him, he sneers, and quickly calls his brothers to our room. Ryan and Drew burst in in about two seconds flat.

"What's up Eclipse?" Drew asks me cooly.

"No time for that, we've got work to do" Vinny tells them, being leader like. "Eclipse, stay in the room no matter what. And don't let anyone in." Vinny says protectively. I think about telling him my secret, but he hugs me and runs out the door, followed by his brothers. I was thinking about what they could be doing when the door opens. I hear footsteps, and then Alex pops out of the shadows.

"Hey babe, miss me?"

"No." I reply firmly. He doesn't seem to get the message, and moves next to me on the couch. I move farther away, but I hit the side of the couch. He moves in really close and then he kisses me. Not like a light gentle kiss. A really hard, forceful kiss. He grabs my waist as I try to pull away. Then Vinny bursts in.

"Leave her alone. And get out. Now." Alex pulls away from me, and slams the door on the way out. "Did he hurt you at all?" Vinny asks. I reply no, although he did shock me. Vinny told me he would have to have to leave him or his brothers with me at all times from now on.

I was pretty mad. I can totally take care of myself. When Drew and Ryan walked in, Vinny told me something I could have never have guessed. He said,

"Alex is a werewolf. You may not believe me, but you are in danger. He is after you for some reason, and I will find out why. Oh, and by the way, Ryan, Drew and I, we're vampires."

I was to shocked to speak. Vinny elongated his fangs as proof. CRA-happppp. He and Drew run out to go catch Alex, leaving Ryan with me.

"So Vinny told you about us...what do you think?" He asked. I told him I believe him about them being vampires. Then he asked why I looked so shocked. I couldn't tell him now. I promised myself I would wait until the last possible moment to tell them about me. Ryan flipped when the door opened. He jumped up and stood in front of me, his arm holding me back. His voice got low and grisly.

"Eclipse, stay back." It turned out to be Drew, who looked pretty banged up. He told us that he and Vinny were jumped by Alex. Vinny went after him, and that he is alone in the forest. I got up to go help, but Drew grabbed my arm, and firmly shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. Plus, I need some icing for my entire body. If that's not to much to ask." So I stay. I ice Drew until he falls asleep. He looks so vulnerable. I feel my fangs elongate, and turn away. No. I cannot hurt him. I quietly slip out the door, and head into the woods. I sense the presence of two vampires and a werewolf, and... something else...I hear a rustle behind me and then my world goes black.

I wake up in my dorm room with three sets of angry eyes glaring at me.

"I'm sorry?" I apologize.

"We just can't believe you would go out to find me, even though you were alone!" Vinny remarked.

"We found you unconscious in the forest. Alex must've gotten her." Ryan says. Drew asks,

"Then why is she unscathed? I mean, if Alex really was out to get her, she would've been a bloody mess. Eclipse, what do you remember?" I told them what happened, just leaving out the part about who I really am. It still isn't time for that. Vinny helps me to a sitting position. I try to stand, I am immediately overcome by nausea. Vinny catches me as I fall forward.

"Why don't you stay here with me, while Drew and Ryan go get the nurse."he says. I am honestly confused, because on any normal day, no one can hurt me. Unless Alex was wielding something made out of pure gold. Because that is the only thing that can hurts me. I mean, pure silver can make me feel like this, but i can heal myself. And I doubted Alex would have silver on hand, considering he is killed by silver. Plus I don't think he had the money for silver. That "something else" attacked me. And it knew about me. And that means he most likely knows about the guys and Alex. I tell him that I'm fine, only a little scared. They say ok, and go get dinner, leaving me with Vinny.

I think whatever attacked me used pure silver, because it hurt, but no scratches were shown. He didn't try killing me this time. He did it to scare me. Vinny helps me over to the couch, then goes over to the fridge to get me a soda. He hands it to me, and then he goes to go take a shower. As soon as he steps into the shower, I start healing myself. It's not really a pretty thing. I start writhing, because, ironically, it pains me to heal myself. But it is over quick, and I get up to make the guys dinner. Steak, very rare. I make sure each has a dosage of my homemade sleeping pill ground into the meat. I really hate house arrest. Drew and Ryan return with full stomachs, and I make them eat it anyway. When they are all asleep, I sneak out of the room and head towards the off campus forest. I keep going past the forest, and towards the highway. I find a ditched car, fix it up, and drive to a diner in the town next to the school. I know what you're thinking. Yes, I'm old enough to know how to drive. As I'm eating some soup, I think. I think about me, I think about the guys, I think about Alex, I think about...

"Excuse me miss, is that your car out there? The trunk is open." My thinking was interrupted by a young man.

"Yeah." I respond. We go outside, and I head towards my car, but the man grabs my arm and pulls me to his car. I start screaming, but he gags me when he gets to his car. He ties me up, and hits me in the head with a bat. Very classy dude. Soon, I fall into a forced sleep. And as I fall into unconsciousness, I dream of how angry the guys will be when they find out I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vinny POV**

When I wake up, I immediately know something is wrong. I wake Ryan and Drew, and we search the entire campus. Eclipse isn't here. Ryan and Drew plan to search the nearby forests, while I take the car and head into town. I stop when I see Alex walking down the street. I slam the car door, run over, throw him and pin him against the wall.

"Where is she?! What did you do to her!?" I scream.

"Whoa, dude! I didn't do anything to your girlfriend. But I did see her drive through here. She went to the diner over there. But I went to the club on the other side of town, and didn't see anything more, so could you put me down before I get angry and turn into a wolf on you?" Alex explained. I put him down, anger still growing. I rush into the diner and order a coffee. The waitress comes over to see how I'm doing, and I ask her if she saw a tan girl with brown hair. She said yes, and that she had left with a man who told her that her trunk was open. She hasn't seen her come back in. I thank her and leave her a nice tip. I go back out to my car and drive back towards campus. My brothers were already back in my room. When I came in, I am sure they knew how bad this situation is. I told them about my findings. Ryan asked where she might be, and I told him that I honestly didn't know. We would have to recruit Alex, and hope Eclipse found a way to contact us. As much as it isn't allowed, We have to work together.

**Eclipse**** POV**

When I wake up, I am in a bright room. As my eyes adjust, I can see the man who knocked me out shuffling around some instruments. He comes over and introduces himself.

"I never got to introduce myself. I am Brad Evans, and I am a monster slayer for the Slayer Council. One of the best, at your service. Why, you are like nothing else. You are one of a kind. A kind that has already been destroyed." He held up a gold dagger, and brushed it up against my neck. I shuddered, and tried to stand, but quickly found out I was being bound to the table by magical buckles. Well, I'm not getting out of here anytime soon. "I will hold off your demise until I notify the Council of your capture. Until then, I will provide you with the most comfort. And I will study you. After all, you are the only one alive, haha we killed every one of you Vituses. We need to document this."

I screamed in my head for Vinny. I need him to save me. I can live with him knowing my secret, if I'm alive. I use my telekinetic powers to lift a table, and I chuck it at Brad. He ducks, and tells me he wants to watch me fight. He flips a switch, and bonds loosen. I hop up onto my feet, and charge him. I throw tables and chairs and weapons, but he deflects them with a shield. Then he throws a gold knife at me. I quickly step to the right, avoiding the blade by barely an inch. I throw more objects at him and then begin to breathe heavily. I'm pretty out of shape. Brad steps out from behind a broken table.

"Very nice." He compliments me. Then he slowly approaches me, and grabs my arms. He brings me over to a cell with my name on the door. He locks the door, telling me that there is no way I can get out of here. Then he leaves. I wish for Vinny to come and save me, but he can't hear me. So I send out one psychic message to him before I fall asleep.

"_Vinny, please help me. I have been kidnapped by a slayer._"

**Vinny POV**

We have already searched the whole town, so we decided to go back to the school to plan. It was already midnight, and the full moon shone through the window. I took one glance at Alex, who was shaking in the corner. I take a few steps towards him.

"Alex, buddy, you're gonna be all right! Just relax, and slowly walk into the light."

"No." He shuddered."It's too dangerous." And then my forehead bursted with pain. I heard Eclipse's voice reaching out to me.

"_Vinny please help me. I have been kidnapped by a slayer._" When I opened my eyes, I was back in my bedroom, and Alex was looming over me. He tells me I had passed out. I stand up quick, and tell them about Eclipse's message. We make a call to my creator and biological father, Bartolo.

"Um, hey dad. We have a problem."I say.

"What's up Vin?"He responds.

"My friend got kidnapped by a monster slayer. "

"Well, don't just sit there! Go save her!"

"I have no idea where she is."

"So, how did she contact you?"

"I heard her in my mind."

"She's a vampire?"

"No, she's human."

"That's impossible. No human can communicate with their minds. But anyways, just replay the message in your head, then track her mind. Easy!"

"Thanks dad."

"Come visit soon, ok?"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"  
As soon as I clicked the phone back into its place, I replayed her message.

"She's in New York City." I say to my brothers and Alex. We all run to our cars, but Alex says it will be quicker if he goes wolf and runs, and if we would run vampire speed all the way. We agree, and start out. We make it to New York in under an hour. We all narrow in on an old building, covered in old rusted ladders. We hear a scream from inside. We all look to each other.

"Eclipse." Ryan says with wide, scared eyes. We storm the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eclipse POV**

Brad was aiming a throwing knife at me. I screamed, and then Vinny, Drew, Ryan, and Alex came crashing through the front door. Vinny immediately held them back when he saw what was on the table. There were monster hunting supplies, such as wooden stakes, guns loaded with silver bullets, garlic, gold daggers. Brad addressed all of them.

"My, my. It seems there IS a rescue crew. Well vampires, and werewolf, you take one step closer, and the girl falls asleep for eternity." He lifts the gold dagger up and presses it against my neck, hard enough to draw blood. I moaned in pain, and Vinny took a defensive position next to his brothers.

"You wouldn't really kill an innocent human just to get to a few vampires, right?" Drew spoke. Brad took a glance at me, then said loud enough for them to hear,

"Oh, Eclipse, you haven't told them yet! That might've affected their decision to come save you. Well, guys, one teeny secret Eclipse never told you: She's a Vitus." Vinny took a step back and shouted,

"Eclipse, please tell me you aren't a Vitus. Tell me that the slayer is bluffing. Tell me I don't have to..."he shook his head and his black hair fell over his eyes. He then turned it up looking for an answer. Brad finished his statement.

"He has to kill you now, love. It is his duty as a vampire to exterminate Vituses. Haha how ironic. He comes to save you and now he has to kill you!" I lift my head to meet Vinny's.

"I am."

**Vinny POV**

No. No no no NO. I can't believe this. Eclipse can't be a Vitus! As a vampire, before you can complete your tranformation, you have to vow to follow the rules of vampirekind. One of them being exterminate all Vituses. I decide to deal with it later, and continue on my plan to save her. I take another step towards her, but Brad moves the blade to her face and creates a little gash right above her right eyebrow. That's it. Then I go crazy on him, grabbing the blade before he could process anything, and then I bite him. Hard. On the neck. I step back, Brad's foul tasting blood on my fangs. Brad looked up at me and laughed.

"You are an idiot. My blood is infested with poison that kills all kinds of things we slay. Idiot."  
Alex stepped forward(wolf form), and went for Eclipse, while Brad was distracted with me. He cut through the ropes and Eclipse ran towards me.

"I'm so sorry, I dragged you all into this." And then she kissed me hard. Wait, no. She was sucking all of Brad's poison out of my mouth.

"How touching," Brad butted in. "She thinks she will save you. Too bad you'll both die now."

"I will save him. And i would rather die than be your experiment." Eclipse boldly said. Then she wavered, and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I scoot over, and prop her up against my knees, so that she could look at me.

"You're going to be fine." I told her. She looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"_I'm fine. Just play along._" Then she stopped grimacing, and went still. Fake tears welled up in my eyes, and soon got the boys to play along. I cradled her up against my body for extra points.

"Oh, get over it. You would've had to kill her anyway."Brad said. I asked him if I could bring the body to my father, to bring honor to my family. Brad tells me no, and to bring her body to him. I bring her over and as soon as we get close enough, Eclipse flips out of my arms and roundhouse kicks Brad. He gets thrown back by the force. She takes her place back with us and then we all go all out trying everything to destroy this slayer. When we have Brad all tied up, we leave a note for the Slayer Council giving a fictional description of what happened.

I say that it's about time we go back to campus and explain everything.


End file.
